powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Orb Of Doom (MMPR season 3 alternate timeline)
Author's note: Since the orb is thwarted in this universe, it is retitled from its original. This is the universe where Karakasa (Mighty Morphin Season 3 alternate timeline) is an ally of the Rangers after their initial misunderstanding. At this point, she's also Rocky's girlfriend (this would not last). Other than the conclusion, this episode is unchanged from its official counterpart save for the addition of Karakasa. This was where Master Vile rage quit as this was his master plan, as it would make no sense for him to rage quit after a minor setback against the Alien Rangers after his plan to reverse time on Earth was a success. His whole master plan being foiled triggering a tantrum makes more sense. At the juice bar, the gang are planning a surprise for Kat's birthday. Ernie promises to keep it a secret. Meanwhile, on the moon, the evil space aliens are discussing Master Vile's secret plan that he's been hyping up, which happens to coincide with Zordon choosing to deactivate himself, leaving the Rangers open and vulnerable. Meanwhile, back on the moon, Master Vile finally reveals his master plan, the orb of doom, and explains what it does. Zedd retorts that they already tried that (with the rock of time) and it didn't work, with Master Vile assuring that his plan is better, the fact that the orb can only be activated through self-destruction means its effects can't be reversed. At the carnival, everyone's having a good time, although Karakasa is sad because she's out of money. "I tried to tell you, those games are scams. You're not going to win unless you know the secrets of the games" Rocky explained to his girlfriend. "But the games seemed winnable. If I just did things a little different. And they're so good at convincing me to play" Karakasa said. "That's how they get you" Rocky said, "I know from experience. Let's avoid the carnival games and just grab a bite to eat, my treat". She smiled a bit and started feeling better, but couldn't shake the humiliation of having been scammed like that out of all her money so quickly. Meanwhile, Master Vile is discussing the logistics of the plan with Rito and Goldar. "But your evilness, what if one of the Rangers stops it, or that" Goldar started before being silenced by Master Vile. They discuss the plan on how to use the tengas and that the goal is to plant the orb of doom so that the Rangers can't do anything about it. The gang are all having a good time and Kat's birthday so far is a blast, with Bulk and Skull nearby writing up tickets on everybody for everything. Their fun times were interrupted by Zordon alerting them about the imminent danger, summoned them to the command center. Zordon briefs them on the danger of the orb of doom, explaining how to stop it. They morph into battle to fight the Tengas and Master Vile. After doing battle with the Tengas and using the Metallic Armor to stop them, they find Master Vile and they start to fight over possession of the orb. Karakasa thinks to summon Ninjor for help. Ninjor arrives and stuns Vile, grabs the orb from him then hands it to Karakasa. Thinking quick, Tommy grabs a rock and pretends it's the orb while their friend runs away. Master Vile says "Give me that!" and snatches it, walks over, gloats and prepares to plant it. He realizes he's been tricked and fires on the Rangers. Ninjor battles Master Vile to distract him while the Rangers run to the top of the hill where Karakasa is holding the orb. "We have to stop this thing before it can go off and prevent it from being planted" she says, "What about your power cannon?" The six Rangers summon the Power Cannon, Master Vile sees what's going on, Karakasa tosses the orb in the air, Vile teleports there but he's too late as he can just watch the Rangers obliterate the orb with the Power Cannon blast. "NOOOO!!!! NO!!! NO!!! NO!!!" Master Vile screamed, enraged, "It was the perfect plan! There was no way you could have stopped it, but somehow you stole the orb!" He fired blasts at all of them,then paused, pointing an accusing finger at Karakasa. "You! You're responsible for this! I never thought one of Finster's failures could cause me so much trouble. You can pretend to be a human all you like, but you'll always be a monster, humans will never accept you, they'll always look at you and see a monster. You betrayed your own side and you'll have nobody in the end" Vile said. Karakasa was hurt by those words, her eyes welling up with tears, but she remained composed enough to say "Don't blame your failure on me. We stopped your plan as a team. I'm just the one who ran away with the orb" Vile shot back "Have fun pretending to be a Power Ranger. You'll always just be one of Finster's mistakes". "Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend that way!" Rocky said as he put his arm around Karakasa. "She's a Power Ranger through and through, and much braver than you'll ever be" Tommy added. "You tried to ruin my birthday and failed" Kat said. "Your only mistake was messing with the Power Rangers" Adam said. "Now go back where you came from" Aisha finished. They aimed the Power Cannon again, which made Master Vile recoil. "Fine, fine, you won the day but evil will one day reign supreme" he said as he left. They all laughed. "I'm.....your girlfriend?" Karakasa asked. "Yes" said Rocky. On the moon, Master Vile had a complete breakdown as he threw a hilariously childish tantrum. Rita told him he was embarrassing himself by acting that way. "My foolproof plan! How could it fail? I did everything right, I divided up the Rangers, I used an orb of doom, and now I can't summon another one for a thousand years!" Master Vile said. "Was this your master plan? You should have at least sent a monster" Zedd added, unable to suppress his gloating. "The reason the plan failed is simple. I lost because of that stupid monster Finster created" Vile said. "You can't blame me, I didn't even make a monster for you to send down, the only ones who went down were you, Goldar, and Rito" Finster said, annoyed at being given the blame. "No, I mean that umbrella girl who became a Power Ranger. She stole the orb so they could destroy it. Did you know that your monster is in a romantic relationship with the red ranger?" Vile asked. "If I recall, it wasn't Karakasa that fought you, it was Ninjor. Anyone could have taken the orb" Finster shot back. "Well I've had enough of this. I'm going back to my own galaxy, where the bad guys always win!" Master Vile declared, teleporting out. Zedd celebrated and was even so happy he kissed Goldar, to the latter's disgust. The Rangers all enjoy themselves at the carnival and Kat talks about how great her birthday was and how she has the best friends one could hope for. The gang then discussed how Rocky now having a girlfriend means there's two Power Rangers couples. Tommy lamented about missing Kimberly, and Kat cheered him up. Bulk and Skull walked by and offered to play the gang at carnival games. They did hilariously bad, with Bulk ending up covered in pies at one point, much to Skull's amusement. Karakasa quipped that finally someone did worse at her at the games. And with that, the episode ends on a high note with everyone laughing and having a good time. Category:Alternate PR Universe Category:Relationships